1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bisphosphites, and more particularly related to aromatic dicyclic phosphites which contain a neo substituted carbon group and stabilizing compositions and stabilized resin containing such phosphite compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,733 to Dever et al describes cyclic phosphites and diphosphites, such as bis(1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinanyl-2-oxy)aryl alkanes, and mono- and bis(1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinanyl-2-oxy)benzenes, useful as stabilizers for organic compositions, such a rubber and polyvinyl chloride. Note that column 3, lines 63 to 65 states: It is preferred to employ hydroxy compounds or phenols which do not have hindered 2,6-substitution on the benzene ring.
Many of these phosphites can, however, experience thermal stability problems, hydrolytic stability problems, and/or ultraviolet light discoloration problems. Hence, there still remains a need to enhance the various properties of phosphite compositions.